Express the decimal as a percent. $1.248$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.248 = \dfrac{124.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.248} = 124.8\%$ $124.8$ per hundred = $124.8$ per cent = $124.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.